Rest For The Freeman
by LeonSKennedy234
Summary: With being tired and exhausted from everything he's been doing, Gordon just wanted to get out of his Mark V HEV suit and just go to bed. But when he "volunteer" for a job he really didn't want to do. Gordon may have his hands full.


Rest For The Freeman

By:LeonSKennedy234

Short story, Take place during the event of Half-Life 2, Episode 1 and before the event of Half-life 2 Episode 2.

Summary: With being tired and exhausted from everything he's been doing, Gordon just wanted to get out of his Mark V HEV suit and just go to bed. But when he "volunteer" for a job he really didn't want to do. Gordon may have his hands full.

Author note: It's been a long while since you guys last saw me. I haven't given up on What Should have been, but things have been crazy. So here is this short story about Half-Life. Enjoy.

Gordon had just gotten back from taking down a combine gunship. He was cover in dirt and alien blood. Some may be his own but he couldn't really tell. His head hurt from being thrown against a few crates that were laying around after the gunship shot a rocket at them. They had lost a few people, but they were able to take down all of the gunship and Gordon headed back to base for some rest. Before he ventures off again. He was half dragging the RPG Rocket launcher that he had used in the battle and his crowbar rested lazying in his hand. Gordon felt like dropping everything and just heading to his room. That's how tired he was. His glasses were a bit dirty, but he could see enough on where he was going. For some reason, he felt lightheaded. His body felt sore and he felt warm for some reason. His HEV suit should keep him cool, but for some reason. His body was warming up. He made his way to the armory where they kept all of their weapons. He places the RPG Rocket launcher on the table along with his crowbar, planning on coming back it later. After he takes his HEV suit off first. He turns and exits out of the armory and he was no more than five second out of the room when he heard his name.

"There you are Freeman." Came that so familiar voice known as Arne Magnusson.

Gordon turns to see Magnusson walking up to him, "I've heard you return and I wanted to ask for your help before you go do what you wanted or needed to do." Magnusson began.

There wasn't anyone around to tell Magnusson that he had returned. This really annoyed Gordon, he really didn't want to deal with Magnusson. He could tell that he was still angry with him about that rocket incident and the casserole. Gordon sighed, he knew Magnusson couldn't understand sign language and even if he did, he wouldn't care. This was the very moment Gordon wish Barney was here. Barney, besides Kleiner and Eli, was the only person who could understand him. Alyx was getting there, but Barney had to translate for her on some occasions. Well, Gordon was thinking about sneaking away, but Magnusson would just hunt him down again. Gordon could swear he was seeing two Magnusson.

"Did you hear a word I was saying, Gordon." Came Magnusson.

Gordon shook his head tireless as he was snap out from his daze and was now looking right at a not very please Magnusson, "I guess not. Let's me repeat that, and this time pay attention. I'm not going to repeat it again. As I was telling you, I need you to grab me an Ieriderzer." Stated Magnusson. _'Great!'_ Thought Gordon. "It's a conductor for teleportation and it's in that room on the left. I would grab it myself, but there is some chemical in it that could cause harm to me. Your suit would protect you from the chemical." Magnusson told him.

 _'Do you think that I'm really stupid. I know what an Ieriderzer is and I know there isn't any chemical in it. There's only just a cooler in it to help keep the teleporter from overheating.'_ Thought Gordon. Gordon knew that this was a lie, but knowing Magnusson, he rather has someone else get it for him than himself. Gordon was already too tired to fight him. He wanted to get this done and over with. Magnusson pointed in the direction of where the Ieriderzer was. Gordon made his way toward there, "Oh and one more thing Gordon." Stated Magnusson, as Gordon stop and turn his attention back to Magnusson.

"Before I forget, you may have to fight your way to get to it." Magnusson, with this smirk on his face. Telling Gordon that Magnusson wasn't telling the whole story and then, left it at that. Because he left to go do...whatever he was doing.

 _'What did he mean by that?'_ Gordon thought to himself. He turns and walked on, and found his way to the very room that Magnusson told him where there Ieriderzer would be. Now Gordon knows what Magnusson was talking about. There were crates in the way, full of supplies and maybe even clothing. A huge amount of emotion was coming through Gordon as he realizes of the work that would have to go through in order to get to the Ieriderzer. _'Suck being mute!'_ thought Gordon. Gordon just wanted sleep. His head hurt and his stomach was now starting hurting and Magnusson wanted him to get this stupid Ieriderzer. He was wondering how to get to the Ieriderzer, but first, he needed to find the stupid thing. Gordon looked for what seemed like about a half a minute when he spotted the blasted thing. All the way in the back.

 _'Now I get what Magnusson mean by fighting my way to the Ieriderzer. But could he have told me that I would have to dig my way too it.'_ Thought Gordon. Gordon would have to move these crates just to get to it. And it's could take him hours to do so. Gordon sighed, 'I should have gotten a job at Aperture. It's would have been better over there.' Gordon thought. Gordon couldn't just stand around, he wanted to get this done and over with so he could go to bed. He started getting to work as he pushes some of the crates out of his. Some of the crate he literally had to pick up and stack them on top of another crate. He would place them back once he was done. He thought the room was spinning as he worked. He suddenly felt dizzy as he was trying to pick up a crate. He left it there as he leans against a crate. He needed to stop for a moment, why was he feeling like this. He soon started feeling his stomach pain. He wasn't sure why he was feeling like this, oh god his head hurt. He soon found his way to sitting down as he was still seeing the room spin. His felt lightheaded.

"Darn it, who move these crate?" Came a familiar voice, who didn't sound happy.

Gordon looks up and to his left to see Barney coming out of nowhere, looking down at these crates he have stack.

"I just nicely stack these guys and..." Barney stop when he spotted Gordon. "Gordon, when did...Hey man, are you alright?" Ask Barney, as he walked up to him.

Gordon manages a gesture, trying to tell him that he was fine, but Gordon saw the look on Barney's face. Seeing that Barney wasn't buying it.

"Well, you don't look it. You look like you need some sleep." Barney added.

That's what Gordon has been looking forward since he gotten back from shooting down that stupid gunship.

"Look, buddy, I'll get whatever you're trying to get. Just tell me what it is and I'll get it." Barney told Gordon.

Gordon told Barney that he was trying to get the Ierdierzer for Magnusson. Gordon saw that look on Barney's face and that look was displeasing, "Man I ask Magnusson if he needed it, but he said he didn't. Now he does. Crap, can't that guy make up his mind." Stated Barney, as he extended his hand to Gordon. Gordon took it as Barney help him to his feet.

"Now you go on. I'll grab it for ya." Barney told Gordon.

Gordon nodded, and then he turns to walked away when the dizzy spell came back again. Luckily for Gordon, there was a crate near him that he could grab onto before he fell to the ground. Barney turns to see Gordon nearly fall, but he was able was able to grab onto the crate just before falling. Barney rush to him to see if he was okay.

"Ah jeez Gordon, are you alright?" Ask Barney as he grabbed Gordon arm, to help him from not falling again. Gordon looks up at him and Barney saw how he wasn't in the best of shape. Gordon tried to play it off. But Barney knew better.

"Come on Gordon, I'll help you. Just lean on me." Barney said as Gordon's arm wrapped around Barney's neck as Gordon just lean against Barney. Gordon didn't fight, he knew that he didn't have enough strength to walk on his own, and having Barney here to help him was even better.

"Jeez, didn't Magnusson see how you were feeling. I'm getting you to med. I want to see if you have any injuries." Barney stated.

 _'I really don't care as long I can get out of this suit.'_ Gordon thought. They made their way to the med as Barney help Gordon to a chair. Gordon was able to sit down, able to finally get off his feet, as for now at least.

"Stay right here Gordon. I'll be right back." Announce Barney, as he left Gordon for a few moment. Gordon sat there, waiting for Barney to come back. He heads hurt, his stomach was hurting as well, he felt very dizzy and his body was warming up. There was nobody around, but him. Gordon was just thinking about sleep. Maybe he could grab a few sleep before Barney comes back. But Gordon didn't have to wait that long. He spotted Barney coming back, with some first aid kit.

"Alright, I got what I came for. Let's get you out of that suit and get ya to your room." Barney Announce.

 _'Finally'_ Thought Gordon, as Barney help him up to his feet. Why all of sudden does Gordon stomach hurt even more. They exit out of the med and they headed toward the HEV station. Gordon felt his dizzy spell leaving and he was able to tell Barney he could walk on his own.

"Alright, but I'm not leaving you out of my sight," Barney told Gordon.

Gordon understood. He did the same to Barney when Barney nearly collapsed at work when they both were still working at Black Mesa, before all of this. They made their way to the main part of the base. It seems empty, it was only him and Barney. But that didn't last long when they both spotted Kleiner looking for something. Gordon could think of only one thing. Lamrra.

"Lamrra where are you?" Ask Kleiner, still looking.

"Maybe in the vents again," Barney announces, which cause Kleiner to jump a little. He turns to see both Barney and Gordon behind him.

"Oh Barney, Gordon. It's just the two of you." He announces, then he turned toward Gordon and saw how he wasn't looking so good. "By Joven cat. You don't look good Gordon."

"He nearly collapsed when he was trying to get to the Ierdierzer to give to Magnusson. He's going to get his suit off." Barney Added.

"Good. Gordon, it looks like you need the rest." Kleiner added as Gordon nodded in agreement.

"Now go on Gordon. While I look for Lamrra. Barney can you lean me a hand." Ask Kleiner.

"You know I don't like that head humper. I rather make sure Gordon doesn't collapse again." Added Barney, but he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see that it was Gordon, who was telling him that he would be alright.

"Are you sure?" Ask Barney.

Gordon nodded. Barney sighed, " Alright, but if I don't hear anything from ya in ten minutes, I'm going to check on ya, you hear." stated Barney.

Gordon nodded and then headed to the room where the HEV would be placed. The door behind him close. Gordon felt worst than fighting the gunship. But he needed to get this HEV suit off. He didn't want to sleep with it. And besides, it needed cleaning and recharge. So does he, but Gordon would have to worry about that later. He started taking off the suit when his stomach starting hurting him more than before. He felt like throwing up this time, _'Just wait...WAIT!'_ Thought Gordon. About five minutes later, Gordon was out of his suit and was now in blue jeans, brown hiking boots, and a black t-shirt that Barney was able to find him. Gordon still needed a bath, but he felt worse than before so bath would have to wait. Soon he heard a sound, coming from the vent. Gordon knew who that was. Lamrra was in the vents again. Gordon was going to ignore her when he spotted her jumping out of the vent and onto the console. She eventually jumps onto him, causing Gordon to fall onto his butt. And he causes something to fall. Luckily, it wasn't on him or Lamrra. Gordon sat there on the ground as he watches Lamrra staring at him. He wasn't sure which Lamrra he was looking at. He thought he was seeing two. Soon, Gordon look up to see the door open and enter both Barney and Kleiner.

"Gordon is everything alright? We heard a noise." Announce Barney, but he soon saw what cause the noise. He and Kleiner both saw Gordon on the ground, with Lamrra on his lap.

"Lamrra, there you are," Kleiner stated.

"Doc get that head humper off of Gordon," Barney stated.

Gordon was too tired for this. Kleiner walks up to Gordon and picks up Lamrra off of Gordon's lap. Soon Barney walks up to Gordon and helps him to his feet. Barney at this moment could feel how hot Gordon was. _'Dang, I didn't really know how warm Gordon was. He could be sicker than I thought.'_ Thought Barney.

"How are you feeling buddy?" Ask Barney.

Gordon made a hand gesture, telling Barney that he was semi ok. His stomach still hurt and he still felt like throwing up.

"Are you able to walk on your own?" Ask Barney.

 _'If another dizzy spell doesn't come, then I'll be okay to walk on my own.'_ Gordon thought, as he nodded his head. Telling Barney that he was able to walk on his own.

Barney smiled, but he wasn't going to leave Gordon side. They both headed out from the HEV station when it suddenly hit him. His stomach felt like it was on fire, his whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Gordon are you sure you're ok?" Ask Barney, he was now more worry than before. Gordon tried to tell him he was, but his stomach hurt even more.

"Um Doc, I think Gordon need a bull or something," Barney stated.

"What?" Ask Kleiner.

Gordon then waves at Barney, telling him he was fine. But Barney wasn't buying it, "Gordon you look like you're about to throw up." Added Barney.

Gordon tried to tell Barney that it was nothing when half of his lunch ending up on the floor.

"Oh dear," Kleiner said.

"Darn it, Doc get a bull or something. I'll take care of Gordon." Stated Barney as he helps Gordon. Gordon felt like another one was coming, but it didn't. Still though, "Come on bud, let's get ya to bed." Barney told Gordon.

All Gordon could do was a nod.

"You get him to bed Barney. I'll have Alyx come and meet up with you guys later and to bring a bull with her. I'll stay here and...clean up this mess." Kleiner said as he places Lamrra back in her cage.

 _'Sorry, Kleiner...I really didn't mean it.'_ Gordon thought.

"Thanks, Doc, come on Gordon," Barney said, as he and Gordon both walk out of the room. Gordon wasn't sure on how long he could stand to his feet. Everything just seems fuzzy. He could have sworn he heard something. No more than halfway through the hallway, his legs finally gave out. Nearly collapsed when he felt Barney's arm around his waist. Pulling up away from the ground and kinda drag him. Gordon was trying to help. But he starting to become weak. He felt himself being placed on a chair, "I'll be back..."That was all he heard from Barney, he could hear him run off.

 _'Sleep is all I need. I'll rest for a moment before Barney gets back.'_ Thought Gordon. He soon leans his head back and closes his eyes. Darkness finally consumes him. He could have sworn he saw the G-man before blacking out.

He wasn't sure on how long he was asleep, but when he awake. He found that he was laying down instead of sitting on a chair. Gordon wasn't sure if it was the same day. He moves his head to see where he was and found that he was in his room. Gordon's head hurt, but not as bad as it was...well whatever time it was. He is able to sit up, but he immediately regrets it. His head spin, his vision was blur, well that was because he wasn't wearing his glasses. He places a hand on his forehead when he felt the bandage. He didn't remember getting hurt.

"Hey, buddy." He heard Barney, as he turns to face what appears to be Barney. He felt a hand on his shoulder as Barney was helping him to lay back down, "You need to lay back down bud, you don't want to throw up again." Added Barney. Gordon was now resting his head on a comfy pillow, he sighed. He still wanted to know what had happened.

"How ya feeling?" Ask Barney, grabbing a chair and sitting next to the bed.

Gordon made a gesture telling him he was semi ok, he was still not feeling good, but at least he wasn't as bad as he was early, or yesterday or whatever time it was.

"At least your feeling better than yesterday. When I got back to ya, you were already out." Barney told Gordon.

 _'At least he answers one of my questions.'_ Thought Gordon, he then made another gesture, asking him on what happened, and why he had left.

"Well, first of all, I left to grab Alyx because I needed her help like right away. That's the reason why I left ya there for a moment. Second, when we found you out cold. We've brought you here." Answer Barney.

Gordon then asks about the bandage. "Oh that, well when Alyx clean off your face, we've found a head injury that you must have received when you were fighting off that Gunship yesterday." Added Barney.

 _'Now I know why my head hurt.'_ Thought Gordon, then another thought came to him, and he asks Barney about Magnusson and his Ierdierzer.

"Yeah about that..." Barney pause. Gordon was curious about what Barney had to say, "Well...let's just say that Magnusson just got a talking from Alyx and Eli." Barney.

Gordon could image. Eli was scary enough when he's angry but Alyx...Gordon didn't want to find out.

"Well anyway. Alyx wanted to be here with ya, but she needed to take care of a few things. She'll join us later. Until then. Get some rest ok." Barney told Gordon.

Gordon let out a smile before he finally drifted off to sleep. The much-needed sleep that he needed. Barney, on the other hand, sat in the chair, watching Gordon as his chest rise, and then fall into the rhythm of his sleep.

"You really needed the sleeping bud. I'm here if you need it, Gordon." He stated, as he leans back in his chair, and grab out his book that he had been carrying with him and started reading it as Gordon rest. He was waiting for Alyx to return.

The End.

Author Note: I hope you enjoy this short story. More Half-Life Story to come. This is my first story that I'm trying without a beta reader. I hope you enjoy anyway.


End file.
